Ice Cream, Ice Scheme
"Ice Cream, Ice Scheme" is a fan-made Happy Tree Friends episode from Season 104. Plot The episode begins by showing an overview of Ice Cream shops in Happy Tree Town, which were on a picture. Swindler looks at the photo for a long time and thinks. He gets an idea, and runs to the Metro area of town. Meanwhile, Lillie was walking around on some grass in a park. Lillie sees Huggly and waves at him, and winks. Huggly actually notices Lillie and says "Hi" as well. Lillie decides to take a good run near Huggly, and accidentally trips him. Lillie apologizes, and give Huggly a kiss. Huggly is seen blushing, and Lillie walks off. Swindler is seen digging in a dumpster, collecting some items. He is shown building his new "Ice Cream Maker", and he laughs evilly doing so. He puts it on sale as an limited time offer, and Lillie sees this. Unfortunately, Nutty also sees this and wants the thing as well. The two try to talk to Swindler for a bit until Nutty slaps Lillie, then Lillie proceeds to stab Nutty. Finally getting him out of the way, Lillie asks Swindler what's it's price, and Swindler replies that is is $6.50. Lillie buys the product, and then proceeds to run to her house. Flaky knocks on Lillie's door a few minutes after Lillie got into her house. Lillie comes and opens her door to greet Flaky, and let's her in Lillie's house. Flaky walks a little nervously and carefully, and Lillie shows her the New Ice Cream Maker Lillie bought a few minutes ago, but it wasn't there. Lillie is in shock and sights Lifty and Shifty going into their Van, with the Ice Cream Machine. Lillie flips out and walks into her kitchen, and Flaky is confused. Lillie appears outside with her knife, and before Lifty and Shifty could drive away, Lillie opens the back doors and the windows on the car is shown with blood on them, possibly hinting that Lillie murdered them. Flaky gets very worried from this, and is slightly scared at Lillie, which came back with the Ice Cream Maker with a bit blood on it from Lifty and Shifty. Finally, Lillie plugs the Maker in, puts a bowl underneath and pours the Ice Cream ingredients. She turns on the machine and the thing doesn't do anything. Lillie tries to bang on it, and it works, but Lillie's hand gets stuck in it, and she tries to pull it out, and when she does, her hand is ripped off, causing both Lillie and Flaky to scream. When the machine was finished, it made this gooey, smelly mess, which annoyed Lillie a lot. Back with Swindler, who just payed something to Lumpy, laughs with money in his hands, counting the dollars. Way in the sky, next to a cliff is Lillie and Flaky, which throw the Machine out, unaware that it's about to land on Swindler. The scene goes back to Swindler counting his dollars, when the Machine crushes his head. When the episode ends, Lumpy comes back and steals Swindler's change, as the Iris closes on the money. Moral "Scamming is ice cold!" Fates Deaths *Nutty gets stabbed in the chest by Lillie. (Debatable) *Lillie Murders Lifty and Shifty. *Lillie and Flaky drop the Ice Cream Maker onto Swindler, crushing his head. Injuries *Huggly trips from Lillie running. *Lillie gets slapped by Nutty. *Lillie's hand is ripped off by the Ice Cream Maker. Destruction *Multiple items fall in the Dumpster when Swindler collects items. *The Ice Cream Maker is destroyed when it lands on Swindler's head. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 5 (4 Including Debatable Deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 3 (4 Including Debatable Deaths) *Total Rate: 62.5% (50% Including Debatable Deaths) Trivia *The Mole is in one of the Ice Cream Shops as a mascot. *This is Lillie's second appearance, with the first being Ballerina Bonanza. Gallery Cuteduo.png|Looks like their in love! Category:Fan Episodes Category:CrazyMew37's Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes